dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Payar (The Forgotten)
Payar (pronounced pie-are) is a character in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second saga and is introduced in the chapter "Lyin' And Laughin'". Overview 'Appearance' Payar has dark red skin, and black hair. His hair, however is sparce, with just a small patch on the top of his head. His armor is standard, with just chest armor. He wears a jumpsuit underneath, as well as a scouter. He is average height. 'Personality' Payar's personality is somewhat complicated. On one end, he's rather professional, acting as the second in command to Banas, when Banas is unavailable. But on the other, he has an almost... obsessive personality that led him to prey upon the native peoples. It's come to the point, where he needs to go out an "kill a few" every few days, or he becomes rather irrational. History Payar is one of the countless soldiers under Cooler's control. His high power level caused him to be personally selected by Banas to be used on PC92, and is a member of The Plantains. Payar acts as Banas' second in command, though he is not the second strongest (that is Lieme). Payar is also the least likely to rebel against Guva, as the two have no trouble with each other. 'Lauto Saga' Payar was a pretty important character in the Lauto saga. Here, he was still on Planet Cooler 92, as one of Banas' soldiers. He goes on most missions for the plantains, and is the second in command. During Banas' suspension, Payar acted as the temporary captain. While the he saved Payar's life several times, Payar never grew to respect Ledas. This would translate, later into how Payar was killed. After Ledas' exile, Payar continued his killing of the natives, something that would be of signifigance later. Payar's obsession with killing eventually led to Ledas' super Saiyan ascension. Soon after, Payar was beaten by Ledas, and with his body broken, he could not defend against the mobs of natives, so eager for his blood. He was killed last, out of the plantains. Fighting Technique Payar is unique among all fighters in The Forgotten, as he can not use any ki based attacks (he can fly though). His hand to hand combat is second to none, even Banas and Guva can not best him on that. His way of fighting is also interesting seeing as how many people he kills, because he has to kill them personally. This makes him a cold hearted killer, and one who enjoys torturing, moreso than Meloon. Techniques Below, listed all of Payar's techniques: (note: Payar can not use most energy based attacks, due to his physiology) *Aura of Fear - thine presence *Flight - ki based flight *Technique Afterimage - elusivity Trivia *All of Cooler's soldier's names are based on fruits. In Payar's case, this is the "papaya". *The concepts for Payar's design were somewhat influenced by characters such as Buu (gohan absorbed) and Cell.﻿ Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens